


Eye Strain

by EyesOverEons



Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Glasses are cute, Possibly implied Ichigo/Uryuu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29329734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesOverEons/pseuds/EyesOverEons
Summary: Uryu watched as his friend squinted at the page in front of him. "Do you... need glasses?" - Fluffy Friendship one-shot
Kudos: 4





	Eye Strain

"What are you doing?" Uryu's voice broke the previously comfortable silence as he watched his friend/rival attempt to finish his mountain of homework.

"Reading." Ichigo said plainly, lowering the book. He scrunched up his face and pinched the bridge of his nose.

The two were situated in the living room of the Kurosaki residence. Various textbooks, notebooks, and colored pens were strewn about the available surfaces. Ichigo's Advanced Biochemistry class had been cancelled for the evening and Uryu had no classes scheduled after 3 pm. So they had decided to meet up for a study break and attempt to slog their way through 'Introduction to Physics: Volume I'. The promise of freshly baked cookies by Yuzu was also an offer the Quincy would never pass up.

Physics was one of the various gen-eds their college required and, needless to say, neither of them were very happy about it. Granted, Uryu felt he understood it a little bit better. Years of archery had a way of ingraining the behavior of forces and angles into one's mind. The young Kurosaki, however, was struggling.

But that wasn't what was worrying Uryu at the moment. He glanced over at Ichigo: brow furrowed, book a bit too close to his face, eyes almost squinting. It was a posture Uryu was oddly familiar with. "You're gonna give yourself a headache like that."

"I get a headache no matter what when it comes to these books." He shoved a short stack of academic hardcovers with his foot.

"Do you... need glasses or something?" Uryu asked, almost amused. He remembered looking at books in almost the same manner when he was a kid, before his father dragged him to see an optometrist.

Ichigo was silent. Blinking at him.

Uryu blinked back. " _What._ You're sitting over there like you can't see the words that are three inches in front of your nose. Your father is a doctor, don't tell me he could have missed something as obvious as that."

The silence stretched on for a bit longer, edging on uncomfortable. The two continued their staring contest

"Of course he didn't." Ichigo finally spoke. His eyes fell to the floor and he quietly mumbled, "I... actually already have a pair."

Behind his own glasses, Uryu's eyes narrowed. "You have glasses." He deadpanned.

Ichigo nodded slightly, unable to hide the faint embarrassed blush on his face.

Uryu sighed, "Then why aren't you _wearing them?_ "

His oddly shy expression was replaced with his usual scowl. "Because glasses look dumb."

" _Excuse me!?"_

"-On me!" Ichigo quickly added as a desperate save. He huffed. "Besides, they're only for reading. I don't need them most of the time. I can deal with the little headaches just fine." He crossed his arms as if to say 'and that's final!'

"Kurosaki, you're hopeless." Uryu shook his head.

Ichigo wasn't sure how it happened, but _somehow_ his study partner had convinced him that he needed to find and wear his glasses ASAP or he would, quote: "Drag you out of the house to the nearest office to get you some proper eyewear!" Not wanting to be subject to further humiliation, Ichigo had reluctantly marched up to his room- Uryu in tow- and began rummaging around for his old pair of specs.

He found them in a small box in his closet, nestled among a collection of items and papers that had to have been from middle school. His deft fingers plucked the case out and flipped it open. They were smudged and slightly scratched, but otherwise perfectly usable. Ichigo frowned at them. He could tell that Uryu was standing guard by the door and wouldn't let him leave unless he was wearing them. _Guess I gotta bite the bullet._

"There. They're on. Happy?" Ichigo grumbled.

The glasses were surprisingly sleek for their age. The thin silver-and-black wire frame holding the narrow, square glass boasted a more modern style than expected for such an old pair.

Whatever snarky remark the Quincy had been thinking of saying died in his throat at what he saw. _The glasses looked good on him._ The thin frames fit his face well, giving him an odd air of intellectualism.

"Quit staring. I know they look bad." Ichigo sneered.

Uryu found his voice. "They don't. Come on, we gotta get back to studying." He hastily turned and walked back down to the living room. Ichigo followed, unsure of how to respond.

As much as he hated to admit it, the glasses helped significantly with the reading. Ichigo felt slightly foolish for being so stubborn about wearing them. With Uryu completely absorbed in his text, Ichigo craned his neck to catch a glimpse of his reflection in the nearby window. The glasses had been too big for him years ago, but he had grown into them. He actually kinda liked how he looked with them on. Maybe he'd have to find excuses to wear them more often.


End file.
